


Sick Situations

by LunaticLee (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, BillDip, Bipper, Bondage, Bottom Dipper Pines, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Human Bill Cipher, Humiliation, Kinks, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, S&M, Smut, Top Bill Cipher, Triggers, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LunaticLee
Summary: Dipper hides his masochism from everyone untill Bill finds out. He makes a surprising deal. Trigger warning! Bdsm smut lemons. Sub Dipper Dom Bill. Master/slave relationship,  don't like don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It gets really bad! If you have problems with rape please don't read! That won't come till later on!

I've always been messed up. Many people wouldn't think a boy like me would dream the things I do. I'm glad no one knows. I was paranoid Bill would have found out but I found a spell that could hide certain things about me, even from a demon. No one can know I am a masochist... ever! Not even Mabel can know.

I tucked my notebook under the bed and shut the lights off. I started a notebook for my desires about a year ago. Yes it may be odd but keeping all of it in was killing me. Especially after hitting puberty. its been a year since I was last in Gravity Falls. Summer was just about to begin again and mabel and I were almost to our destination.

Over the year I didn't change much except for gaining a few inches. I was glad I finally got taller but now every one called me a stick since I was so thin. Hell even our parents sent me to a doctor to make sure I was okay.

The bus stopped at the old shack we had so much fun at. Mabel ran off the bus leaving me to carry our luggage. I stepped off the bus to be met with a huge party. A poster was hung on the old wood of the shack that read 'welcome back' it was nice to be back. Every one was there, even Stan and Ford came back for the summer. On the other hand I felt something was wrong. The air seemed heavy and hot. It was unsettling. My head started to spin, I only just got back and already I was hit with weirdness.

"Dipper? Are you okay?" my head came out of the haze to meet Fords gaze.

"Y-yeah, it's so nice to see you!" I shouted bringing him and Stan into I tight hug. Mabel latched on as well.

"Okay! That's enough affection for one day," Stan laughed pushing us away.

"Hey Dipper, can I talk to you for a second?" Ford asked. I nodded and followed him behind the shack. He nervously scratched his neck.

"Um, Bill is back... a-and he is stronger than before," he murmured quietly. I choked on the air around me trying to wrap my mind around his words. We are all dead!

"H-how?!" I shouted in worry. I started to panic, we worked so hard to get rid of Bill and in less than a year hes back and he is stronger than before?! Its hopeless!

"I'm not sure how but Bill is planning something. He said not to worry, and that he wasn't looking to take over our dimension anymore. Instead he said he wanted entertainment," sweat dripped down Fords head. "He is after you! He knows you used that spell to hide something from him. He knows there is something about you no one else knows and he is determined to find it."

I was astonished by this. Fear rose in my body. He cant find out!

I sat down and took my hat off. My fingers ran though my hair as I sighed.

"What could be so secretive you had to hide it from an all seeing demon?" Ford wondered aloud.

"Its something I can't even tell Mabel," I informed him and hopped he wouldn't pry. Lucky for me he didn't.

"Just look out for him," he warned then went back to the party.

After a long day of partying Mabel and I settled down in our attic. Our things were hung up and put in place. We laid down and Mabel passed out instantly. I took that opportunity to write in my masochistic journal. In the first page was a spell that wouldn't allow anyone but me to read my writing. I started to write one of my fantasies down until my eyes began to droop. I placed my journal under the bed and shut my eyes.

"Wakey wakey Pine Tree," I herd a high pitched voice shout. I opened my eyes to meet one golden yellow eye and one that was covered with an eye patch. It was odd, the person in front of me, he had Bills voice so it had to be him, yet the figure infront of me was a handsome young man.

"B-bill?" I asked unsure of where I was, a smile spread across his face.

"Correct! You deserve a reward, but first I want you to awnser a question, what are you hiding?" his eyes stared into my soul. I looked around in the darkness trying to find something to say.

"What do you mean? You know everything, even my weird obsession with Wendy, you've see all my shame, what else could I possibly hide?" my nervousness found its was into my voice. Bill laughed thinking back to all the embarrassing things I've done but quickly composed himself.

"True, you've done a lot of interesting things, but there is something you're hiding, and I'm going to figure it out," he snapped his fingers and instantly my hands where chained to the floor. In Bills hands was a whip. My mind was panicked, I was in danger. Whips were one of my fetishes!

I yanked on the chains to get away but they didn't budge.

"Bill, let me go!" I was starting to shake. He only chuckled and snapped the whip near me. I cringed and noticed I was staring to get hard. Shit! I knew he did not mean for this to be sexual at all and if he found out I was turned oh I would die from embarrassment. I crouched to hide my boner.

"You have one more chance before I hit you to tell me what you're hiding," he paused for a second waiting for my awnser. I didn't give him one. His face turned angry, readying the whip.

"W-wait, please don't" I shouted. I tried to think of something only to fail.

"Tch, well if you don't have an awnser for me I don't have a choice," In seconds a sharp pain erupted on my back. I choked back a moan, Bill hummed in approval.

"I expected you to be sobbing after one hit, impressive," he mumbled. He readied his whip once again. I bit my lip hard to keep my pleasure hidden.

SNAP SNAP

Two more hits snapped on my back. I let out a small squeak, pleasure pulsed through me making my arousal throb.

"Please stop!" I couldn't take it any more. I just wanted to relieve myself. Bill looked at me with anger and frustration. He expected me to spill it the first hit.

"What *snap!* could *snap!* be *snap!* so *snap!* important! *snap*" one after another he hit me. Blood dripped down my chin from biting it.

"Ah-ahhn~" a moan escaped my mouth with out my consent. My eyes widened in horror at the lewd sound I made. I covered my mouth in fear. Bill was shocked, the whip hung loosely in his hands. A devious grin found its way onto his face. He walked closer to me and grabbed a fist full of my hair. He yanked my head up too look him in the eye.

"Did you just... moan? Oh-ho-ho! Could it be that my stubborn Pine Tree is a... masochist?" Bill teased. I yanked myself out of his grip.

"NO! I-I'm not! Only p-perverts like getting hurt!" I shouted in a panicked voice. I hid my face in my hands, he is judging me! He is staring at me! Those thoughts made me blush. This can't be happening! Bill took a seat on the ground next to me. He undid the chains and his eyes lingered down to my crotch that I tried desperately to hide.

"You can't sit there and tell me you aren't a masochist! You're hard!" he shouted. I blushed and brought my knees to my chest to hide myself.

"S-shut up!" I cried in embarrassment. He is making fun of me. He is laughing inside. He was making me feel really embarrassed, and the bad part was, I liked it.

"Hey Pine Tree? You like pain, I like inflicting pain... would you like to make a deal?" at this I looked disgusted. Doing S&M with Bill? Never!

"I know its weird but just listen. I get an adorable submissive and you get a master that can pleasure you anyway you want and more," Bill nudged me. I shook my head.

"No way! And I told you I'm not a masochist!" I shouted at him flustered. He chuckled and Shrugged.

"Just think about it. I'll be waiting for you. Learning what you like just in case you change your mind!"

My eyes opened to be blinded by the morning sun. Instantly I realized what just happened. I reached under my bed for my masochistic Journal and looked to the front page. Instead of the spell I found the ink reformed in two different words.

'Once the secret is discovered this spell becomes useless'

I was screwed, if anyone found this they would know! I hid it under my bed only now I put it in a box with a lock on it. That should keep it hidden! I walked into the gift shop and sat in the stool next to Wendy. We talked a bit and caught up. It was nice until a teenage man walked into the shack and approached Wendy.

"Sorry Dipper, my boyfriend is here!" She hopped up and left I sighed in disappointment. I set my head down on the table. I stood up and walked around the shop looking for Mabel. Maybe she would want to hang out. I looked around more only to find a note on the table claiming she was hanging out with Candy and Grenada. Of course. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the forest. I might as well discover something new.

After a few hours I started to get tired. I didn't find anything so I just started to head home. That is until I noticed something moving behind the bush. My curiosity got the best of me so I looked behind it only to regret what I saw. Tambry and Robbie were making out!

"Hey runt what the hell are you doing here?" Robbie shouted and charged towards me. My cheeks turned red and I turned around to run only to be caught by the hood of my jacket.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted for forgiveness only for him to lift me up by my shirt collar and pin me to a tree. He hit me right in the gut making me lose my breath. I kicked around till my foot made contact with his stomach. He dropped me so I took that moment to run. I didn't even look back my stomach was now upset. I ran for 10 minutes straight once I got to the shack my vision was blurry and my throat was burning. My head was killing me. I went to go get some Tylenol only to realize we were out. I rub my temples and headed to my room only for my worst fear to become true. there was my grunkle stan sitting on my bed with my masochistic journal in his hands.

"W-what are you doing? Get out! Get out! Get out!" I placed my hands on his back and pushed him out.

"Wait! I just want to talk to you!" He shouted. I ignored him and slammed the door in his face. I hopped to my bed and place the journal back in the box and locked it. I stuffed it under my bed and buried my head in my pillow. I wanted to keep away from everyone in the outside world. My secret was out!

Stan is probably joking around laughing as he tells everyone in the shop that I'm a masochist! I'm ruined! I groaned and lay down with the pillow covering my face. Darkness washed over me as I went into sleep mode.


	2. Deal

“Pine Tree?” I heard echo around me. I popped up to meet the same well dressed and handsome Bill, I met last night. At that point, I was just done with everything, and I scowled at him.  
“That’s no way to treat someone who just saved your ass!” He shouted crossing his arms and letting out a pout.  
“Huh?” What does he mean?  
He smirked devilishly, before turning back to me with a prideful look.  
“Do you think I would just sit back and let Stanley find out our little secret?” Bill snapped his fingers at a thought that just came to mind, “You know what, that can even be a part of the deal! I’ll keep your secret a secret!” He straightened his posture, and took a few steps towards me. He waited for some kind of commentary on my end.   
The deal does sound beneficial… no way! There was no way I was going to let _Bill Cipher_ see that side of me!  
“So, have you thought about the deal?” Bill asked eagerly. I just glared at him, signaling to him that I was in no mood to talk about this.  
“Yeah, I know you have had a rough day but I can make it better. If you have any questions ask away,” he brought up his feet to sit in mid-air and gave me a caring smile.  
“The reason I don’t want to do this is because I don’t want to show that side of me to anyone! I’m supposed to be stubborn and awkward,” I sighed running my fingers through my messy unkempt hair. Bill just rolled his eyes.  
“Look kid, everyone has a different side, one that is more lustful and very different. Besides, you can still be awkward if you want!” Bill joked as he messed with his black cane.  
“Tch,” I clicked my tongue, “Trust me, I’m not going to be that awkward during things like S & M. It's like my element, the one place I can be weak, and act helpless without worry. I know everything is going to be okay ,and if I get made fun of, it will be for the play. It won’t be spread around town and I won’t be beat up by the meanest kids there…” Dipper explained, zoning out slightly.  
“Look, anything you could possibly want I can do. I just want some entertainment, and I couldn’t imagine a better person to do this with than you! I want to get to know that side of you! Everyone else, I know everything about. Hell, I even know your sisters guilty pleasure, I won’t tell you but I wasn’t expecting something like that from that little girl,” Bill again waited for a response. After a few minutes ,Bill decided to repeat the deal.  
“Be my submissive. I can pleasure you and hurt you in every way you can imagine. If you don’t like something ,I’ll stop. I’ll also keep your secret safe and you can be as weird as you want. I won’t judge,” He finished. I thought to myself for a while, hating how appealing the deal sounded. I looked over every word making sure there was no twist, but was slightly disappointed yet otherwise happy there was none.  
“W-what if I get hurt?”  
“Don’t worry about that, what you feel in the dream is just simulated. Meaning you really do feel the pain ,but you can’t gain any scars or injuries… unless you want them…” Bill smirked suggestively at me, but I just ignored him. I began to feel slightly trapped.  
“I-i… what about…” I struggled to find something… anything I could use against him.  
“I have thought everything through, every possible thing your little mind could ever fret about,” Bill assured; this only gave me more of a reason to say yes.  
He held his hand out to me with a slightly chilling grin. I looked down with a blush and sighed. I did really need a break. I took his hand and shook it.  
“D-deal!” I am so going to regret this later! Bill seemed overjoyed. He snapped his fingers, and two chairs popped up out of nowhere. I sat in one and avoided eye contact. My heart pounded in my chest so hard that I could hear every beat.  
“Let’s make boundaries and rules, I know this is fun, Pine Tree but you need to calm down,” Bill said as he summoned a notebook and pen.  
“Safe words! Okay stop me when you hear one you like. Red, pineapple, purple, mercy-"  
“Mercy!” I shouted but quickly covered my mouth embarrassed at how excited over a word I got. “Sorry,” I sighed. Bill dismissed the outburst.  
“Don’t be sorry, I want to know that side of you,” Bill sighed patting me on the head lightly.  
“Okay, is there anything you don’t like?” he asked. I thought to myself and shook my head.  
“I am new to this so I don’t know yet,” I answered.  
“Okay, is there anything you like or you would like to try?”  
(Okay guys, sorry for this but I am going into 3rd person POV I honestly hate 1st but I wanted to get Dippers thoughts in here.)  
“I-I like to be… embarrassed, and I l-like to be ordered around. I like seeing blood coming out and the feeling of being choked sometimes, but not too hard. I have burned myself before and found that I kind of liked it. I know I like being whipped. I’m open to mostly everything… Oh! And I like to be bitten and bound. Blindfolds and gags are something I definitely would like to try!” Bill chuckled at the excitement, he heard in Dippers voice. His cheeks were tinted red and his eyes sparkled as he went on.  
“Oh wow, once you let your masochistic side out you really are shameless! I like it!” Bill felt that this was going to be one of the best deals he has ever made. He really wasn’t expecting Dipper to be so kinky.   
At Bills comment, Dipper got flustered and he looked away.  
“Sorry!” he rubbed his arm nervously. Bill sighed knowing it might take a while to get Dipper comfortable with him.   
“Don’t be sorry, if you want something tell me! No matter how messed up it is,” he assured. He needed Dipper to trust him, it was what a relationship like this depended on, trust! And he knew trust was the hardest thing to get from that boy.  
“Does becoming a submissive sound appealing to you?” Bill asked remembering that Dipper didn’t object to it when he hinted at it. Dipper bit his lip answering Bills question with just that small action.  
“I have always dreamed of it. The idea of giving up control to someone… it’s in the list!” Dipper sighed feeling his temperature get higher. The mention of a list peeked Bills interest, he knew he would have to ask Dipper about it later.  
“Would you like to begin then?” Bill purred paying close attention to the boy. His heart was pounding out of his chest. Dipper couldn’t believe he was actually about to do this. He nodded, not wanting to say it aloud. The chairs disappeared causing Dipper to fall to the floor.  
“Rules! Do what I say, when I say it! If it is too far and you feel uncomfortable use the safe word. If it’s just that you’re embarrassed and you use the safe word, you will be punished, do you understand? Safe words are only for emergencies, I want to push you a little but not to much,” Bill explained to Dipper being as demanding as he could.  
“I understand Bill.”  
“Call me Master,” Dipper blushed a deep red as he forced the word into his mind and did his best to get it to process the fact that Bill was his… Master.  
“Okay… Master,” Dipper cringed lightly, it felt weird calling the demon his master. It almost made him sick, yet he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I had help with my editing! Nico is my editor so that's good!)  
> Okay now let's get down to business, if you guys have any suggestions or kinks you would like to see comment them! We have a little free time before shit gets real!


End file.
